The present disclosure relates to a photogrammetry system that includes a movable photographing device taking images for photogrammetry and a surveying device determining a position of the movable photographing device.
In typically known stereophotogrammetry, a movable body includes a camera, which takes images (static images and dynamic images) from two or more different positions, the images being used for a survey.
In particular, in recent photogrammetry, a UAV (Unmanned Air Vehicle) is used as a movable body including a camera, which takes images from the sky.
In such photogrammetry, it has been necessary to take an image so that a plurality of control points are photographed in the image, in order to associate the image with a ground point. As such, the photographing operation has been limited. It has been also necessary to take effort to set air marks indicative of the control points in a target survey area in advance so that the control points are clearly photographed in the image taken.
To address this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-145784 discloses photogrammetry where positional information of a UAV is obtained from a GPS and a total station (a position measurement device) to take images for photogrammetry at positions predetermined in a flight plan. As such, the GPS and the total station are used to identify the photographing positions so that the number of control points required in the image can be reduced, or the step of associating the control points can be omitted.